


Królewna z marcepana

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Życzenie Nadii brzmiało: Roche/Ves. Więc jest.A słodycze były wysokiej próby, bo zadrukowane Kochanowskim. :D





	

Vernon Roche uważał, że byłby kiepskim śledczym, jeszcze gorszym dowódcą, a już zupełnie chujowym kochankiem, gdyby nie potrafił rozeznać, co lubi Ves. No więc rozeznawał. Lubiła być na górze, Wiewiórkom urzynać uszka, rywalizować (i wygrywać), grać w kości bardziej niż w gwinta, a z wino z Toussaint bardziej niż rodzimą gorzałkę.  
Poza tym przepadała za jarmarkami. Vernon, tak się składało, też: gwarno, ludno, popić i pośpiewać można, cudaki pokazują w namiotach, a cudności na straganach. I fanty, fanty można wygrywać, patrzeć, jak Ves cieszy się, gdy jej los sprzyja, i całusa dostać, gdy samemu się popisze w rzucaniu czy strzelaniu. Pieczonym gołąbkiem, flaszką cytrynówki i szmacianym elfikiem na pół podzielić.  
\- Dupy przecież ci nie dam - spierał się Vernon, gdy przyszło do dzielenia elfika (nagroda za rzut nożem do Wiewiórki; szkoda, że malowanej).  
Ves zachichotała.  
\- O dupie jeszcze pomówimy - stwierdziła rezolutnie, łapiąc lalkę za nogę. - A mi się jego nogi podobają, patrz jakie wiotkie, jakbyśmy po nich z chłopakami przeszli.  
Vernon uśmiechnął się, złapał za drugą nogę.  
\- Ves - oznajmił uroczyście. - Nie po to nabierałem ogłady, by teraz damie...  
\- No, no...  
\- Damie, powiadam! Dawać gorszą połowę. A teraz go trzymaj, rozerwiemy wzdłuż kroku, każdy dostanie po rączce, po nóżce i po półdupku.  
No więc rozerwali, szczątki przytroczyli sobie po wiedźmińsku do pasów i poszli dalej, stragany oglądać. Zerrikańskie saberry, kovirskie mizerykordie, te cudaczne stalowe gwiazdy do rzucania. Ozdobne pochwy, eleganckie pendenty. Wszystko nowiutkie, wypolerowane, w południowym słońcu świeciło to-to jak złotemu smokowi jajca. A Ves sama tutaj Vernona zaciągnęła, ale - i tu właśnie należało mieć rozeznanie - przy samym straganie jakoś jej się uwaga rozjechała. Okiem strzelała na prawo (kram sąsiedni, z lalkami), nosem pociągała na lewo (skąd zawiewało miodem i palonym cukrem). A to wszystko tak o, ukradkiem, od niechcenia. Żeby sobie nikt, cholera, nie pomyślał, że ją lalki i słodycze obchodzą.  
... Zaraza, kupiłby jej przecież. I lalki, i słodycze, i wstążki, w ogóle wszystko, cały ten kram, na który tak zerkała, nieznacznie oblizując usta. Całą wypłatę by przeputał. Ze śpiewem.  
No ale co z tego, że ze śpiewem, skoro Ves by się obraziła. Że ją Vernon taktuje jak babę, że chłopaki będą się śmiać, w ogóle Roche wiele by dał, by z tym jednym zbastowała. Ostatecznie w łóżku bycie babą jej nie przeszkadzało. A chłopaki też nie zgłupieli, kto by tam robił sensację, że Ves je słodycze i nosi błyskotki? Co komu do tego? No, ale trudno. Zakaz to zakaz.  
Chyba, że...  
\- Wiesz co, zróbmy tak - powiedział Vernon, zostawiając ją obok namiotów z piwem. - Ty złapiesz dwa kufle ciemnego i jakieś miejsce, ja skoczę po coś do żarcia.  
I skoczył.

*

Od straganu cukiernika srogo waliło... no, cukiernią. Cukry, miody, wanilie, aż mdłości brały i zęby bolały od samego wąchania. Ale prawda też, że było na czym zawiesić oko. Były tam lalki z marcepana, pierniki lukrowane w esy-floresy, był wreszcie - o, na to Ves gapiła się najbardziej - cukrowe serca, czerwone z pozłacanymi napisami. Vernon odruchowo zaczął czytać. "Uczyń tak dobrze: albo wróć moje, albo mi na to miejsce daj serce swoje!" Chędożenie. O, albo to:

Figi, jabłka ni gruszki  
ni czary miodem nalane  
ni cukry — nie są tak słodkie,  
jak twe usteczka różane.

Hm. Przynajmniej na temat. "A kiedy cię pocałuję, trzy dni cukier w gębie czuję"...?  
Vernon sięgnął po kiesę, i rozkazał szybko, by nie zdążyć się rozmyślić:  
\- Garść tych serc.  
A potem wziął po marcepanowej lalce. I pierniki. I figi w cukrze. I migdały. A co tam.

*

Ves orientowała się całkiem nieźle w tym, co Vernon lubił, a czego nie - słodyczy, na przykład, nie znosił prawie tak jak Iorwetha - można więc sobie wystawić jej zdumienie, gdy ujrzała, jak dowódca wraca z koszem słodkości. Już nawet żuł jakiś piernik.  
\- Zaraza - westchnął, padając na ławę obok. - Nie mogłem się, kurwa, powstrzymać. Normalnie unikam, w końcu niezdrowe, ale raz w roku...  
Dojadł piernik, obficie popił piwem.  
\- No więc, Ves, pomożesz mi to skończyć?  
No naprawdę, pomyślała Ves. W porządku, może sama by sobie tych słodkości - o rany, wziął nawet królewnę z marcepana - nie kupiła. W ogóle starała się nie trwonić pieniędzy na duperele, ale prezent to co innego. Przyjęłaby przecież. Vernon nie musiał robić całego spisku... choćby ten spisek był słodki, słodszy nawet od tych cukrów. Zachichotała.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, to ci pomogę - powiedziała dobrodusznie.  
A potem przełamała się z Vernonem piernikowym sercem.


End file.
